Finding Her Wonderland
by Metronomeblue
Summary: When The Red Queen took over Underland, Melody Soere lost everything, including a friend, Tarrant Hightopp. But when she's taken to the Queen, maybe she'll find something worth living for again. And will Underland be saved by Alice, or Melody? H/Oc
1. A Prologue Of Sorts

So, I watched this movie like, three times, and I'm sorry, but I just HAVE to write a Hatter/Oc fic...BTW, the person talking is a different Oc...

Whoever said that odd saying, what was it? "Time heals all wounds"? Well, anyway, whoever said that was never seen in Underland. Underland you ask? Why not Wonderland? Well reader... Simply put, there is no such thing as a "Wonderland". There is no wonder in the world compared to Underland. Why can you not see it, not find it? Underland is a place that is only found by those who need it desperately. It is a labyrinth of change and a cloth woven of wonder. It is a gem from ashes, and a tapestry woven by charm. A dream, it was once called. But that was a longer while ago than I should like to travel. For now, you shall have to be content with my story. It was a story that took place long ago, yes. It did indeed. But it took place in a time that was called "The Age Of The Red Queen". The Red Queen... Iracebeth of Crims. I hold a great deal against that woman. Yes, a great many things I blame her for. I hold so much against that small woman, so much... A deal more than I'd like to admit. Yes, my dear reader, yes. I'd like to tell you that I am the sweetest, kindest, and most forgiving of people, that I'd make the White Queen pale in comparison, but I apologize, reader, for if anything good can be said of me, it is that I am honest when need be. No reader, I am not forgiving, I am not relatively kind, and if anything, I am bitter, not sweet. If I were you, I would toss this tale away to the winds and their mercy, forget the tales and threads of a most definitely mad woman. If I were you, I would travel to the now preserved part of an old age, travel to the same rabbit hole that a girl named Alice fell down. I would see it myself, examine the aging, weathered wood, the large gap between it's roots, and I would jump down into a realm of wonders untold. But you must read on to decide for your own selves. Read on and discover an unseen world. Talk to hares who can cook, and dormice who are heroes. Queens who take vows of pacifism, white rabbits in waistcoats who faint, Champions of the Age named Alice, who come and go as they wish, and sometimes even a cat who can vanish. Read on into Underland reader, and see for yourself my friends as they truly were. Read on and live as you've never lived before, for nobody has ever truly lived, not Above. But I am stalling, for my tale is long, and my breath is little. I shall tell you a tale of a tailor and Countess named Melody, and of a madman called Hatter. I shall tell you the truth of my foolishness. But above all, I shall tell you of how I tore apart the lives of two very deserving people... How I twisted the lives of Tarrant Hightopp and Melody Soere. I apologize, reader, for what is yet to come, I apologize. But still I ask, read on, read on. Please...

If not for my sake, for theirs, reader.

Read on. 


	2. Melody And The Queen

"I'm a hatter, you see, I hat people. I used to hat the White Queen. Poor thing. Her head's so small, y'see." Tarrant said pityingly of the White Queen's rather average-sized head.

"It's TINY. It's a pimple of a head." The Red Queen raised her own head, as though proud of it's globular vastness.

"Ah yes, but this..." Tarrant began, stepping slightly forward. "This magnificence, this is beauty. This globe of, of wonder, this is worth Hatting!" He smiled madly, and Iracebeth smiled back, her large head tilted slightly. "Oh the joy of creating hats for this glorious sphere, oh..." He sighed.

"Unchain him." She ordered Stayne unashamedly. Tarrant stuck his arms out, allowing the sword to fall, cleanly separating the iron links that restrained him.

"MY QUEEN!" The hoarse shout echoed throughout the embellished hall. "MORE PRISONERS FOR YOU!" All heads, large and small, turned towards the small string of chained creatures and people.

"Oh my." Tarrant whispered, staring wildly at them, their heads down, their arms hanging, feet dragging listlessly. All except one girl, whose head was held high, her deep auburn hair spilling like fire over her shoulders. Her silvery eyes were focused, unfazed on Iracebeth. Her face was practically etched with determination and tinted with hate.

"Your Highness." The card-shaped soldier knelt as best he could. Alice twitched painfully at the sight of these prisoners. Even Tarrant looked better than this.

"Yes. Hmm... You, girl." The red-haired girl twitched her head in acknowledgment. "What is it that you do? Occupation-wise, I mean." the girl's mouth twitched. She could be no more than twenty-four, and yet her sarcasm reached even her clear eyes.

"Oh, Me? Nothing. I simply sit in dungeons every minute of every day, oh yes. Don't let it bother you." She smiled rather cruelly, and adjusted her stance, one leg out at a sort of angle.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE QUEEN IN SUCHA WAY!" Two soldiers began to lower their spears, attempting to charge, when the Queen said;

"Stop." Then, turning to the girl, "I like you. You have spirit, you have... Pluck. So tell me, what is it you pursued as a career?"

"Tailoring. Dancing." The girl shifted uncomfortably, her arms crossed over her chest. "I studied dancing at Marmoreal, and Tailoring in my hometown." She blinked sadly at the mention of her home.

"Tailoring, eh? Then you shall work with this hatter to make marvelous and magical outfits. Splendid!" Iracebeth clapped like a child. "What is your name, anyways, girl?" The girl looked up, surprised.

"... Melody. Melody Astridias Soere." Tarrant twitched.

"Splendid." Iracebeth proclaimed, striking her staff harshly on the horrid red carpeting.

"...For you..." Melody muttered as her shackles were unlocked. "Bluhdy Behg Hid." She whispered in an admittedly well spoken Scottish accent.

"HELLO!" Tarrant chirped, causing her to roll her eyes, massaging her wrists after the shackles had bleached the feeling from them. "Isn't this WONDERFUL?"

"Hi." She said sarcastically. "Yes, it just makes my day."

End Chapter TWO.  
Please review. 


End file.
